Samurai Rangers plus 1
by Tina Talia Taosa Tinara
Summary: Another hero returns to one of the rangers side just before the biggest battle of their lives
1. Chapter 1

Terror surrounded the city of Tokyo, moogers covered every inch of the city as if they were order to look for something or someone. Hidden in the shadows hid a hooded figure watched the monsters terrorizes the city. Then from behind the figure two moogers grabbed her and proceed to drag her out of the shadows into the light. Soon a hoard of the monsters surrounded her as nighlok tore the hood off of the hidden figure.

With the hood now off the young girls face was revealed she smirked then threw off her attackers and with a swish of her beautifully braided golden brown hair she drew two swords from her leather belt. She was dressed in an assortment of Amazonian apparel which gave her the look of a seasoned solider.

"Samuraizer. . . . . Go Go Samurai" 6 people in different colored outfits joined the warrior women in helping her defeat the nighlok and it's moogers. When all of the monsters were defeated the Red ranger walked up to the new ally and demorphed

"Hi, Jayden" the girls crystal blues looked up into Jayden's grey-blue eyes. Without a moments hesitation Jayden wrapped his arms around the girl and spoke softly into her ear.

"I missed you my Phoenix Song"

"I know" the two stayed that way until the girls screamed as Jayden watched in horror as a mooger stabbed its sword into her side. Jayden quickly struck down the mooger and picked up the girl, taking her the Shiba house.

All the other rangers except for Antonio wondered who was the mysterious girl was. They all followed their leader back to the Shiba House but at a much slower pace.

Jayden POV

Her golden brown reminded me of why I called her Phoenix and Song because whenever she speaks it feels as if shes cast a spell over me. Silence was all I wanted with her but that silence was broken when i heard her scream. I looked at her and then I saw the reason behind her aguish one of the moogers had stuck its sword into her side. Making quick work of the mooger I picked her up and ran back home.

"Stay strong Breana please, stay strong"

Antonio POV

No, Bre man I was so angry. Jayden loves that girl even when her parents made her stop contacting him so he could concentrate on his training to be the next Red Samurai Ranger. Please let her be ok.

No Ones POV

Jayden arrived at the Shiba House and placed Breana on his bed. Ji went to work on stopping Bre's bleeding. When the others arrived they saw Jayden pacing outside the door to his room. Antonio led them all to the common room to wait patiently. When they heard Bre scream everyone of the jumped up all ready to rush into that room to defend their new friend, but Antonio was able to calm them down saying that they needed to stay calm and do their best to support Jayden.

Jayden POV

I paced back and forth on the threshold to my room and after what seemed like hours Ji came out and told me that Bre would recover and at the moment was resting. As Ji went to tell the others I quietly entered the room a sat beside Bre. I brushed some of her hair away from her face.

"Please wake up Bre I finally get to see you again and I don't want to lose you my Phoenix Song please wake."

Bre POV

Pain registered in my brain, but after awhile the pain numbed. My eyes slowly opened when I heard someone say Phoenix Song. I turned my head to the left and saw Jayden my best friend eyes closed and his forehead resting on his left hand with his right he was holding mine I squeezed my hand as hard as I could. Jayden slowly registered my hand moving. His eyes meet mine and a single tear fell down his check I giggled.

"You always have to be so strong my brave guardian" for a long time we stayed like that until we heard a knock at the door.

"Hey, Jayden can we come in?"

"Of course come in guys"

"Mi amiga, feeling alright?"

"I've got ton a worse and survived, this is nothing"

"Jayden it's time"

"Right Ji Everyone this is my girlfriend Brianna Tate codename Rogue. She is a master of every type of martial arts known."

"Cool can you teach me a few moves?"

"Mike"

"What?"

"Let her heal first then you can be squashed."

"Hey"

"Emily's right Mike even I had trouble beating her and that was when we were kids"

"He's right Mike" Brianna eyes started to close so the others except for Jayden left the room to her to get some sleep. Jayden sat in silence for a moment longer before he to went to bed beside her bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Jayden woke a little sore from sleeping on the floor. When he looked at the bed he found a note.

I'm still here I just went to the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone do not enter the kitchen until 8:00.

- With all my love, Phoenix Song

Jayden smiled at this and climbed into bed which already had new sheets on it. Rereading the note he noticed something hidden under the symbol for secret.

P.S. I had my Phoenix place a little sleeping powder in everyone's drinks last night to keep them a sleep while I made breakfast. Put a little extra in Kevin's drink because I knew he would of been the first one up so he's going to be really mad.

Jayden chuckled at this but he knew that whatever she was cooking had to be better than Mia's attempts to cook. He looked at the clock and saw that he had thirty minutes before he was allowed in the kitchen. So he went back to sleep.

Thirty minutes went by before Jayden woke again and got dressed in jeans and a red t-shirt. He quietly went to check on the dot hers except for Antonio who had left a note for anyone who walked by.

Bre asked for some fish for breakfast be back around 8:20

P.S. Bre told me about the sleeping powder so I changed the time on Kevin's clock to play with him a little bit more.

Again Jayden laughed and showed the note to Bre and of course she giggled.

"So when will the sleeping powder wear off."

"Around 9:00 Antonio should be back soon with the fish."

The pair talked for awhile until Antonio came in with the fish.

"Mis amigos buenos dias."

"Good morning, Antonio"

The three friends shared a small time of reliving the past until 9 o'clock rolled around. When it finally did Mia was the first one up excited when she found out Bre was cooking. Mike was next he also was excited to be able to try someone else's cooking other than Mia's. Emily was up next. Finally around 9:30 Kevin woke up. When he arrived at breakfast he was surprised to see everyone awake including Bre.

"Morning sleepyhead!" Mike and the other rangers had already gotten the story on what Bre and Antonio had done with Kevin.

"Why are you guys eating. It's 759 we should be training"

" No, it's 9:35 we all slept in you slept in the longest"

"How?"

"I had someone put a double dose of sleeping powder in your drink"

"And then I messed with your clock."

"Guys"

"Come and eat. Bre's cooking is really good"

At that moment the gap sensor went off and all the Rangers left except for Bre who started to clean up some of the dishes. An hour and a half past and the Rangers had not returned.

"Ji do you think there okay?"

" I don't know Brianna wait a little longer then go and search for them"

Both of them waited for another 40 minutes before Bre went to the last known location of the Rangers. When she arrived she was shocked at what she found. Scorched Earth for miles around and the Rangers were all unconscious except for Antonio.

"Tonio, what happened?"

"Master Xandred . . . ambushed us . . . I went down first not . . . sure . . . what happened next."

"Phoenix" Bre's pet landed beside her and cried over Antonio's wounds healing them in the process.

"How did you do that?"

"A Phoenix tears can cure any ailment."

After healing Antonio, he and Bre went around to the others and accessed their injuries calling the Phoenix to heal the life-threatening ones. Within two hours all the Rangers except for Jayden were able to walk around.

"Kevin, where's Jayden?"

"Last time I saw him he was thrown somewhere over there."

The group traversed the rocky terrain heading over to the place Kevin had pointed.

"Jayden"

They found Jayden burned very badly he was already dead.

Bre POV

"Jayden no" I screamed I had just found him now I've lost him again all the span of 24 hours. My tears were evident on my face I laid my head on his unmoving chest and cried not caring what was happening in the world.

"Jayden's dead no he can't be" Bre was crying on her dead boyfriends chest her tears were seeping into his clothing then a small light flickered. Bre raised her head and saw the place where her tears had fallen now shone bright white. Suddenly, Jayden's entire body lit up and everyone turned their face away because it was so bright. When the light finally faded Bre looked down to see that Jayden was gone.

"Jayden?"

"I'm here my Phoenix song"

Bre's POV

I turned around and saw my guardian he was standing and there was no evidence of him being burned. Cautiously I walked up to him and slowly touched my hand two his. As I felt the electricity I knew that this was my boyfriend, no other guy gave me that feeling not in my entire life.

"Jayden, your alive"

"Of course"

SMACK

"What was that for"

"For scaring me half to death and this" Bre kissed Jayden in front of the rest of the Rangers.

"Is for coming back"

"Mi hermano, you are a lucky person"

"Not lucky, just blessed"

"Dude, you got to teach me that technique"

"Mike, there wasn't any technique"

"If it wasn't a new technique then what was it?"

"It was a miracle"

"Yeah a God blessed miracle"


End file.
